Composite stacks of thin film layers can be used as coverings applied to windows in buildings or vehicles to provide solar control benefits. For example, desirable solar control benefits may include high visible light transmittance, high total solar energy rejection and or low emissivity. Such composite stacks of thin film layers are traditionally protected by laminating the functional thin film layers of the stack in a protective and optically clear coating that may then be adhered to a transparent substrate, such as a glass window or a plastic substrate. While the lamination improves durability of the composite stack of thin film layers, it also tends to interfere with the solar control benefits of the functional layer in specific wavelengths. As such, a need exists for composite stacks that show high durability while still demonstrating exceptional and desirable solar control benefits without using lamination.